Perfect Imperfection
by ayafangirl
Summary: Just more UmedaxAkiha drabbles. Akiha thinks snow is depressing and this upsets Umeda. Oneshot. Umeda's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi…*slits wrists*….I don't own Hana-Kimi….*slits wrists*…

Wow, haven't I just been full of inspiration lately?! I got this idea while building a snowman. Named Henry. It's more HokuxAki drabbles…Akiha isn't all flowers and sunshine, he's an artist and can see the sadder parts of life. I also feel Umeda actually likes Akiha's bright side since he's so mean himself. So yeah, snow!!!!!

We walk along in a peaceful silence. It's cold but I admit, the snow is beautiful. It's the kind of day where the clouds completely block out the sun and life and time stand frozen in a light-grey glow. I inhale the charcoal smoke of my cigarette and turn to him. He was really surprised but also so…happy when I agreed to walk with him after work. His eyes are on the snowy park stretched before us, and the colorless sky above. "I like this time of year," I admit to him. "It's cool, y'know?"

He looks up for a moment. "Cool? You're so funny, Umeda-senpai."

"Excuse me?"

"It's just…so typical that you would like the snow, the winter, while I prefer summer and spring. You see….I hate the snow."

I've never heard him use that word. Hate. Coming from Akiha, it's…strange. Even…upsetting. "Why do you hate it?" I ask, staring at the rolled paper between my fingers.

"People say snow is beautiful and innocent, but I don't agree. The snow accumulates over already living things and smothers the earth. It freezes the ground we walk on so we can't feel life under our feet. It's cold and blocks out the sun, taking away all the color from us. Snow is dead…desolate."

I don't want to hear it. I hate these words coming from him. Akiha isn't supposed to be dark. I realize why. The truth is shocking…it's like a bolt of lighting running through my system.

I want Akiha to be happy, enthusiastic, peppy. I want him to be _my _personal sunshine and source of inspiration. I need him to smile…just for me. I find myself babbling before I can help myself.

"The snow's not desolate, you melodramatic dumbass." His eyes turn to me and he raises an eyebrow. I drop my cigarette into the snow for dramatic effect. "The snow is…opportunity. We as people…make mistakes. But there's nothing like staring at freshly fallen snow, which is perfect."

"There is no such thing as perfect—"

"Yes there is!" I insist, stepping closer to focus my intense glare on his surprised face. "No prints…problems…mistakes on unmarked snow. It's a blanket of new chances and purity over all our sins."

"Until people tread on that untouched snow," he points out.

"Why can't you just enjoy this brief experience, then?" I beg, exasperated. Why is he so intent on being depressed?! I want him to smile and force me to feel content. I want…I want…

His lips brush against mine gently. For a moment, I feel as pure and unmarked as the snow around us. And suddenly he pulls away and I'm just me again.

"Umeda-senpai, why are you so insistent?" he asks, smiling.

"You're…supposed to be happy. Don't say dark things," I mutter lamely, "don't…scare me like that….by being someone else."

Now he chuckles. "You were talking they way I normally would. Winter, justified by you like a true romanticist, Umeda. So you…._like_ the way I am?"

I nod, wishing he'd kiss me again. What a foreign emotion this is. "You're more laid back than I am. You're also more confident and happy. Your personality makes me feel happy and safe."

"I can be morose too, you know."

I can't respond to that. I just look at me feet. I open my mouth, then close it again. Suddenly, his warm hands touch my face and he tilts my head up. His face is close and as I look into those deep eyes, I know exactly what to do. Silently, I close the space between us. Imperfect or not, I want this moment to last forever.

Cute, huh? I know, I'm so sappy sometimes, but I love writing for these two. Akiha just freakin' captivates me and Umeda….SEXY BEAST! WOOOO! Please review as it makes me happy!


End file.
